Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (314 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (238 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (226 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (224 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (220 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (192 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (189 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (186 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (174 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (169 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (162 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (159 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (156 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (151 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (139 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (126 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (119 VA titles) (British) #Maurice LaMarche (118 VA titles) (Canadian) #Jess Harnell (117 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (114 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (111 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (111 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (110 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (108 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (106 VA titles) (American) † #Cam Clarke (105 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (105 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (102 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (99 VA titles) (Canadian) #Patrick Seitz (99 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (97 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (96 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (96 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (90 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (88 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (88 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (87 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (87 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (86 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (85 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (84 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (84 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (84 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (83 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (82 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (82 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (81 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (81 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (80 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (79 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (78 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (78 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (78 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (76 VA titles) (American) † #Kyle Hebert (76 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (75 VA titles) (American) #Mel Blanc (75 VA titles) (American) † #Billy West (72 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (72 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (70 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (69 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (68 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (68 VA titles) (American) #Janet Waldo (67 VA titles) (American) † #Peter Cullen (67 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (67 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (66 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (65 VA titles) (American) #Joe Alaskey (65 VA titles) (American) † #Mark Hamill (65 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (64 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (64 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (64 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (64 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (63 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (63 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (63 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (63 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (63 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (62 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (61 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (60 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (60 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (59 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (59 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (58 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (58 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (58 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (57 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (57 VA titles) (American) #Dave B. Mitchell (57 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (57 VA titles) (American) #June Foray (57 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (57 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (57 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (56 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (56 VA titles) (American) #Sherry Lynn (56 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (55 VA titles) (American) #Hal Smith (55 VA titles) (American) †